American Horror Story: Fate and Blood
by HashtagTeamDeckStar
Summary: Integra Cambel has always seemed to attract the odd and estranged, but what happens when with puberty comes horrible visions of a man she does not know and his lineage? Can her coven help decipher these awful nightmares before they drive her insane?


**_**A/N-This is just the first part and I don't know if I like it. Tell me what you think, what I should change or work on and if you think I should continue this. It'd help me a lot. Thanks guys. Enjoy :)**_**

-one-

"Shoot me, come on I dare you."A boy growls, laughing demonically. His shaggy dirty blonde hair hung in his dark eyes slightly. His thin and yet muscular body was packed into a long sleeved black shirt, black jeans and combat boots. He smirks as red dots flutter over his chest, putting two fingers to his temple. He bends his thumb as he mouths the word 'BOOM'. The gurgled commands of men dressed in black, SWAT team members, were quickly drowned out by the sound of gun shots. Bullets peppered the boy's chest as he falls back against his bed. My heart races in fear. Had I really just watched a boy being murdered? No the boy was a murderer himself, that much I remember from previous restless nights. But it hurt nonetheless to watch him die.

"Integra."I here Spalding call suddenly, giving me a sympathetic smile, making me jump and regain consciousness in the real world. I look down and sigh at the sight of Madison Montgomery's body. I was far from heart broken to have her gone. I sigh and run a hand through my deep crimson hair.

"Integra, let Spalding take care of Madison's body. I need you help with Zoe."Cordelia calls from the stairs, only hours after being named our new Supreme. I nod to Spalding as he takes hold of her body and run off toward Cordelia in the garden room. Zoe laid on the wooden table, lifeless and begging for help. I take my position opposite Cordelia, under the supervision of Myrtle, as Queenie supervises the young new arrivals. I place my hands over her chest and neck, levitating just in chest from her skin, as Cordelia does that same over her stomach and lower half. Together we close our eyes and chant the revival spell, throwing all of our will into hearing her gasp for life. I open my eyes only for a moment and flinch faintly, trying to keep it from Cordelia, when I notice someone staring. A boy. H-how was he here? Was I having another vision? Oh please not now. I close my eyes tight and focus purely on Zoe's revival. It was hard, but not impossible. I breathe through my nose, shoving all thoughts of that poor boy far away. After what seemed like ages, Zoe finally sits up in a gasp for air. I smile happily and hug her. Over her shoulder, I noticed the boy was gone. Was I seeing things now too?

"Welcome back, Zoe."Cordelia smiles, nodding in that motherly-welcome sort of way before leaving the room. Zoe's eyes were slowly adjusting to the light, along side her weak body that was just regaining it's strength. She grips my shoulders and nods for me to pull her off the table. I do so and hold her close when her knees buckle. I wrap my arm around her waist and help her up to her room, lying her in her bed, and let her rest. I hurry back downstairs to help Myrtle clean up from the Seven wonders. She sets up the dining table and waves me off toward the garden room to clean up and tend to the plants. I grab the spray bottle and water the plants first, humming faintly as I walk around the room.

"Integra? What an interesting name."A voice I've only ever heard in my dreams says softly. The recognition that crept into my mind gave me chills. I close my eyes and let my head hang low, whispering that it wasn't real to myself.

"Hey. You okay?"He asks, grabbing me suddenly and turning me to face him. I look up at him and can't help but find it hard to breathe. He looked exactly like the man I had just seen mere minutes ago. His hair was much curlier than Tate's and he actually wore color within his letterman jacket, blue frat sweatshirt and tan jeans. His eyes, on the other hand, were the same dark hazel as his. I absentmindedly find myself cupping his cheek.

"Tate."I say softly, not meaning to voice my own thoughts. He puts his hand over mine, but regretfully shakes his head.

"No, I'm Kyle. Kyle Spencer."He says softly, his other hand slipping from my arm where he held me and down to my waist. As he tugs me closer gently, my heart races with yet another vision.

"I didn't kill her! I loved her!"A man yells as he's hauled up the stairs of a building in a blue and white jumpsuit. 1940's maybe 50's judging by his clothes and how the shackles hung around his wrists and ankles let alone the officers' uniform style. He looks up and kicks, thrashing to get out of the officer's grip. My heart races even more at the image of his darling face being distorted in fear and anger. He looked a lot like Tate, and now I guess Kyle, but his hair was darker. His voice has a sort of accent to it, but it was the plea behind his eyes that broke my heart.

"You're going away for a long time, Kit Walker."A man with a clipboard, slicked back black hair and glasses says softly. Fake sympathy, that much was evident behind those dark eyes. I try to reach him but find myself much too weak.

"Help! Someone help!"I hear someone calling just before I faint on the stone stairs outside the building, but if I hadn't I wouldn't have known where I was. Briarcliff Insane Asylum.

"Integra? Integra honey open your eyes."I hear Cordelia say softly, worriedly, tapping my cheek gently and shaking me.

"Kit! Kit! He didn't do it!"I gasp, sitting up quickly. Everyone surrounded me on the day bed in the parlor, watching me with suspicion and worry. Kyle's eyes widen slightly, watching me from behind the circle my coven made. I look up at him, gripping Cordelia's hand tight as the newcomers stand worried at the edge of the second floor.

"He didn't do it, but he will."I say softly, my voice suddenly hoarse. Kyle nods and pushes his way through the circle toward me.

"He did. Kit Walker was my great grandfather."He informs me sadly, taking my other hand. Cordelia pulls away, glaring up at Zoe. I pull away from Kyle and slide off the of the day bed.

"Who's Tate Langdon?"I ask softly, almost inaudibly in fear. Why was I having visions of him and his descendants?

"Tate was my cousin. I'm guessing you knew him?"Kyle says, smiling as if he hoped that's why I called him his dead cousin's name. I shake my head slowly, backing up toward Cordelia where she stood watching us.

"No. I-I never knew him."I say softly, terrified of this new knowledge. I clench my fists and translocate myself to my room, sitting on my bed silently. Too many things were running through my head but only one question stood out.

Why him?


End file.
